Blood in Roses -- Vampire Heart (Humphrey)
by pucchi melonbi
Summary: A rewrite of the second premium story found in Humphrey's route of Blood in Roses , a game from Shall We Date?.
"It can't be helped," Humphrey resigned with a small sigh.

My world goes dark as his thick robe fell over me, filling my nostrils with his scent, earthen and sweet, the smell of rain and dawn's budding blooms. "What are you doing?" I gasped, throwing it off me.

His arms, far stronger than their slender look implies, locked me into place. I grow drunk on his scent and his heartbeat echoing in my ear. That little voice inside me, that craving need, whispered, _just a taste. One taste won't hurt._

"No one is watching," he cooed, rubbing my back. "It will be our secret." His lips danced over my ear, brushing against it as he whispers, "Just between you and me."

Delicious shivers rushed through me. As I shuddered he pulled me closer, pressing my body against his.

The steadiness of his heartbeat failed to calm my wild heart. The vein in his neck throbbed in a slow rhythm, taunting my lips. _Just a taste._

I shut my eyes tight and swallow, struggling to quench the dryness in my throat.

"I won't hate you," he whispered.

But I will hate myself.

"Neither will I blame you."

I will blame myself.

"You don't have to worry about a thing."

His tone was an elixir to my woes, washing the blackness of guilt pooling inside me. _A taste, a small drop or two. Just enough to quiet the hunger._

"I want to help you."

The hunger consumes the last bits of restraint. I open my mouth and close the gap between us, sinking my teeth into the porcelain whiteness of his neck.

He grunted as his body trembled.

Mere words failed to describe the taste of his blood. All at once euphoric and tantalizing in its taste, spiced by the forbidden tales between us. The hunger vanished, but the dizzying ecstasy took hold of any rational thoughts.

I shifted my weight, straddling him, sucking at his neck, relishing the warm blood filling my belly. He said nothing, but his hands grasped my arms in a vice grip and his body stiffened. Was it pain or pleasure that made him act so?

Relief wasn't the only emotion coursing through me. A hot and desperate need took the place of the thirst, intoxicated by his blood. He was inside me, mixing with my own blood, becoming one with me. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked my hips against him.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around me and pressed me against his chest. Our hearts throbbed in time with each other. The hunger sated, I broke the bite. Two red holes were in his neck, leaking trickles of blood down his flesh.

I ran my tongue up the tendrils, relishing the salty taste of his skin mixing with the sweet blood. He shuddered and stroked my hair. Our gaze met. Cold realization shocked me back to reality. "Humphrey, I'm so sorry." Bitter iron lingered on my tongue. Waves of nausea washed over me. "What have I done?"

He chuckled and cupped my chin, forcing me to meet his gentle gaze. "It was like being bit by a mosquito."

He had a way of making big problems seem smaller, but this time it wouldn't work. I shook my head, denying his words. "I couldn't hold back. I thought I had more self-control." I closed my eyes and turned away. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"It's understandable," he soothed. "When a human becomes a vampire, the hardest part is controlling the need for blood. Many succumbed to the madness and lost their lives as a result."

"Am I going to become like that? A monster, driven by the need to feed?" The mere thought of becoming a shell of a being, existing only as a slave to that hunger made my stomach churn.

"You did well," he chided. "You're still very much human."

"Are you telling the truth?"

He smiled. "Do you think a vampire cares about those they've bitten?"

I shook my head.

"So long as you worry about me, you're still human."

The two red dots at his neck spoke otherwise. A pair of evil eyes glaring at me, mocking his notion. He held me close. My cheek pressed against his cold and clammy chest.

He's not warm anymore.

I stole his warmth.

How then, could I be human?


End file.
